Little Moments (series of Canderemy One-Shots)
by NantheCowdog
Summary: Title based on Brad Paisley's song, "Little Moments." Rated T for cussing, possibly "adult" themes in later stories.
1. Chapter 1

Just a quick intro before the first story.

i have a few Canderemh one-shots planned, however I thought maybe I could just pile them all up on one "book." So, I'll update this now and then, so be on the lookout for more Canderemy.

The idea for the series title is based on Brad Paisley's song "Little Moments" which I hilgly suggest checking out.

none of these are in any particular order, but if they do, I'll make it a part 1 and then part 2.

But enough of me talking, hope you enjoy!

-Nan


	2. Chapter 2

A thirty minute writing challenge I did based on a prompt I found ages ago, but never got around to doing it. I didn't do much correcting to this, so take it as is, a first draft.

Candace paced nervously in the kitchen, waiting for Jeremy to get home. She looked at her phone. She sighed, it was six o' clock, meaning Jeremy would be home soon.

She took the test, and then she took another one. She was sure it couldn't have been wrong.

She was pregnant, and she was thrilled, but it made her a bit queasy. From the pregnancy or anxiousness, she couldn't tell.

She had found out a few days prior, but she couldn't figure out how to tell Jeremy. In a way, she wanted to enjoy a few days of not having anyone know.

She decided today would be a good day. It was Friday, so her and Jeremy would have all weekend to celebrate.

She looked at the ring on her finger. It's funny the way it happened, Jeremy came back into her life the past year after being gone for more than four years. They had gotten married six months ago, and now she was pregnant. A accident- but she was happy all the same, and she was hoping Jeremy would be too.

Candace heard the front door open, and she attempted to calmly walk out of the kitchen. "H-hey, Jeremy." She greeted. "How was work?"

"Hey, Candace." He replied, giving her a kiss. "How was your day?"

"Oh, you know- paperwork." She mumbled.

Jeremy walked past her, and into the living room. He sat down on the couch and waited for Candace to sit next to him.

"What do you wanna watch?" He asked.

"Uh- Babe, I have something to tell you." Candace said, fighting back the urge to stutter.

Jeremy looked at her, he noticed her eyes getting wide- as if she was hiding something. "Yea?" He asked.

"I-I." She paused. "Where should we go eat for supper?" She asked.

"Wherever you want, I picked last time." He said, turning the TV on, to see Ducky Momo reruns.

He looked at Candace and grinned, not saying a word.

"It wasn't me." She mumbled.

Jeremy flicked through the channels. "So? Where you wanna go?" He asked.

"Jeremy- I have something to tell you."

Jeremy turned the TV down. "What's up?"

She looked at him. It was like being 15 again. After knowing him for years- and dating him for a good while- she still got nervous around him sometimes. "I-" she paused. "Jeremy, I'm pregnant." She admitted.

Jeremy looked at her blankly for a second, then smiled. "Candace, I kinda figured that out." He turned towards her. "You don't do a good job of throwing away boxes." He joked.

"Shit!" Candace mumbled, burying her face into her hands. "Shit. Shit. Shit. I can't believe this. You knew?"

Jeremy hugged her, and laughed. "Candace, don't be so nervous." He raised his eyebrow. "But I've told you that since we were 15, I don't think I can stop you now." He laughed.

Candace hugged him back. "Are you happy?"

"Duh!" He said, kissing her on the cheek. "I mean- when I first found out... I mean, I was surprised. It's not like we were trying or anything... But if you're happy, I'm happy."

"I am." Candace replied. "I wasn't too thrilled at first... But I'm excited."

Jeremy leaned back on the couch and smiled. "But really, where do you wanna eat? I'm starving." He joked.

"You look starved." She said, poking his stomach.

They both laughed, and Candace put her head on his shoulder. She smiled to herself.

Life was going to be different from now on, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

I hope you enjoyed this! I've got another Canderemy story on my account, so if you're ready for more of Canderemy, there's another story for you.

Thought its kinda sad the lack of Canderemy stories, so I thougt Id contribute some more of my OTP.

thanks for reading!

-Nan


End file.
